To much drunk
by Sarameda
Summary: A little gift for Tatsu87. She was sad few days ago and I decide to write a small funyn story for Her. Trev belong to Her and Sarameda, Mina and Andrew to me, Edd belong to Danny Antonucci


-Sara! I came back!- Trev open the door to his house. He was at carshop to buy some car parts for broken car that was placed in his garage. He look around to find where the blond hair is hiding. He get mad when he spotted that she isn't at house.- Where the hell that girl went and why she don't tell me about it?- he was pissed off. Trev take of his shoes and look once again at home. He find a sticknote on the fridge that Sara wen to the party with Edd.- Why she don't tell me about it?!- he throw away the sticknote to the trashcan.

Trev put an headphones on the ears and start to listen his mp3 and try to work on the car. He was very mad and maybe little jealous.

-Ok…she went with Edd but where?!- he almost broke one of the new part he buy while thinking of Sara-Of you came back home we need to talk pretty lady.- the oil from car gush out on to his face.- Fuck this! I must call to Edd!- Trev get out from the car and clean himself.-Man, I can't do it. She will think that I spy her or something…-he decide not to call Sockhead until the night arrived.

Trev was eating supper and get more mad then before. It was almost midnight and Sara still don't showed up.

-Where that girl go?- he take his cellphone to call but Edd was calling him- Yeah?

-Um…Trevor sorry to bother You in the middle of the night but you probably know that me and Sara went to a party and…Sara give me back the phone!- Edd scream to friend.

-Oh…Trevor…little mad doggie how are you?- Sara was laugh a little when she was asking him-How is the night going on?

-Where the hell are you lady?- Trev get mad more and more- Better tell or ya find you and you will have a big trouble I promise.

-Oh…I'm not scared of you…If you want just come for me…you don't even sniff me isn' t it?

-What ya talking about?- Trev get up from chair-Wait a second lady, are you totally drunk?

-Sara give me back that phone! Now and stop to strip in public place!- Edd was scared when he try to get back his phone.

-Oh come on little kitty…it's hot in here…

-Sara!- Edd almost fell down but he get back his cellphone-Please…Trevor help me…we near the cinema Brook. Sara stop it!- he top talk with Trevor.

-I bring ya back home lady and then I take care of you.- he take his motorcycles keys and he spotted that his motorcycle is missing. So he take Sara bike. He jump on to his bike.- She took my baby!- he look at the night sky and ride to the place where Sara and Edd was.

Trev spotted Sara, Edd, Andrew and Mina walking on the street. Everybody, except Edd where drunk. Sara was holding a bottle for rum. Trev was really mad on her.

-I told ya I find you lady.- he take off from his bike and go to Sara. He try to take the bottle from her- I think you drink too much for now.

-Fuck off! Give me that bottle!- Sara don't want to give up so easy- Maybe you find me but the party is still on going!

-I told you something! Give it back! – Trev scream when Sara bit him in hand so hard- Why the hell ya do this?

-Because you try to take what's mine!- she started to walk away.

Edd go to Trev  
-Please…all of them making strange things! Please! Look at Sara and Mina! They halfnaked!- Ed was in panic.-Do something!  
-She bite me that little…-he catch her hand and pull her to himself-You come to home now! I'm your boyfriend and you must listen me!- he pull her harder- Now!  
-So what you are? I will be doing what I want!- she try to not to go- Let me go or I hit you with the bottle in that doggie head!-Sara play a little with the bottle.

-Ya don't do this…-Trev look at her with angry face and smile- You don't hit somebody you…-Trev was hitted so hard in the head. The glass get all around the street and he sit on the street. His head was hurting.- What a little…!

-Trevor!- Edd jump to him- She always act like this! Whaaa! Trevor!- he look at Sara that start dance near the streetlamp-Sara! Please! It unsanitary and it's um…Sara!

-I stop her ya know.- Trev get up and look at her- Stop it right now! Look at yourelf!

-No!- she show him her tongue-I don't stop…it so hot…-she take of her trousers and throw at Trev-Come baby to me!  
-Sara! Ya pay for that promise! Come home now!- Trev take her trouser-Just cover yourself!

-No…-she was moving around

-Stop moving now!- when Trev was near the street and she was behind him she kick him in the ass. He has a date with the street

-What you doing Trev? Are you like kissing the street?- Andrew look at him and poke him in the ass with stick-You don't know what the good play is, isn't it?

-Forget about him.- Mina take Andrew- If he don't want to play we live him.

-Trevor Sara is taking her bra!- Edd cover his eyes.- Stop her!

Trev get up from street.

-The little one know how to kick…-he look at her- No way!- he jump to her and try to stop her but then a button from bra go away on the street and disappear in the night.- Ups…

Sara look at him and start to cry.  
-No, no! Don't cry please!- he feel bad a little- Stop it please…what are you doing?- he ask when she put her two fingers in peace sign.

-Fingers in the eyes!- Sara put him two finger in eyes- Hahahaha!

Trev cover his eyes.  
-You better prepare for the pain in the ass!- his eyes was hurting.

-Maybe I will help you…but first…-Mina try to help Trev to stand but first she uncover her foot- Kiss my foot little doggie!

Trev jump to the back and hit himself in the street lamp. He can't belive how the hell they get drunk so much. He even don't drink so much.

Edd look at Sara and Andrew because they start to scream to each other and start to fight.

-No! Please stop!- Edd try to stop them but he was pushed away- No…why God why?- he look at the sky.- Please help me?- he squeak a little.

They stop in few minutes because Mina start to hug Trevor.  
-Poor little one…your gifriend act like totally ass hole for you. Aunt Mina take care of you.- she hug him to her big breasts.

-Fuck of from my guy!- Sara catch Mina's hairs an pull her away from Trev  
-Because? Look at him, he need some hug and warm and You can't give him this kind of playing with your small breasts.- Mina show her hidden in bra breasts.

-…-Sara get pissed off and take Trev and pull him to herself.  
-Oh no! I must take care of him!- Mina take Trev other hand and try to pull him in to her side.  
-Trevor…-Edd was in panic.- What to do what to do?!- he want to run but he can't. He look on Andrew who buy popcorn and sit on the street and watch all scenes- Andrew! Don't eat just help!

-For what need help? It's better than comedy movie!- he put in to his mouth some popcorn.

-Trev is mine!

-No way!

-I take care of him better then you!

-He is mine boyfriend not yours!

-But I have bigger then you! 

-Shut up red monkey!

- Flat street queen!

Andrew roll his eyes.

-This getting annoyed…-he throw at Sara and Mina a two rock. Both of them lay on the ground.

Trev feel a relief when he was free. He get up and look at Andrew. He was looking at him with big smile.

-I help You out…

-So what?- Trev try to get back from him but Andrew grab him

-So…you must pay me in the nice way.- Andrew was bigger than Trev and stronger so…

-…-Trev soul fly away from his mouth.

-Trevor not you!- Edd scream and also fall down.

Trev take Sara back to house. It was hard but he do this. Sara take his hand and pull him to herself

-Stay with me honey bear…please…

-But you a drunk…

-Forget about it…-she kiss him and pull him more to herself.

-Trev I will kill you for that!- Sara was throwing everything on running Trev.- How dare you have a sex with me when I was drunk! You promise not to do this!

-Not my fault you look so pretty and I can stop my candy stick- he get his tongue out and then he was hitted by a slipper.- You drunk to much so I must punish you.

-…-She go to him and try to hit him but her reflex was totally failure. Trev grab her hands.

-What ya doing sweetie? You shouldn't drink too much. Now feel the pain that you deserve.

-You get for that!- She try to kick him put he let her go and she fall down on the floor near to his legs.

He squat near her

-You should listen me, when I told you stop drinking and came back home.- he feel proud that she got what she deserved.

-I hate you…maybe you will help me get up?

-Why? You don't listen me so I don't listen you.

-But take care of my ass was good?- she look at him.-Bastard…-she get up but she was looking fun standing on shaking legs.-I kill you really…

-Ya you try to do this lot of time and I'm still here. It's probably you can stand out without me.- Trev do a big smile and get up

-I can stand without you even a year.- she look at him- And you probably can't hold yourself from fap.

-Yeah right…I don't belive you can stand without me and being good.

-…-Sara turn around and don't look at him- Fucking bastard.

-At last shut up or I put something in to your mouth if you don't stop saying not nice stuff about me.

-You don't do it…-she look at Trev- What you will put to my mouth?

-You must ask isn't it?- when Trev look at her she was shaking head on yes.- Oh right, I forgot to ask…where is my baby lady?

-Um…You know what I feel cold so maybe I go and dress…-she try to run but he catch her

- Where the hell is my baby?- he was really mad- Better tell me…now.

-Um…um…- Sara look at him and then look somewhere else- You know…I borrowed him and we have an accident at the street so I must…um…give him to somebody who repair it…hehehhehehe…

-…What ya say?!- Trev throw her on the bed

-I have an accident…-she cover herself- Hehehe…don't burn lke that…you will be burned and who I will hug.  
Trev get on bed and look at her.

-Now you will pay for all mean stuff you do to me!  
-Guardian Angel please help me…


End file.
